


Eye for an Eye

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Arrows, Blood, Ender Eye Au, Eye Injuries, Magic, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, madhouse, sort of graphic removing of eye, tavern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Ryan has known the Vagabonds for a year now. He honestly couldn't be prouder of the warriors he's met when it came to their accomplishments. He knew they would protect him and his kingdom.But what if they failed?





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> The Tavern fics return!! It's been a long time but life has calmed down enough for me to write these again and why not get back into it with a 4 fic arc? Please excuse any mistakes. I'm writing this the day I got back home from international travel and I was fighting through jet lag to type this. Sorry if they mistakes are really bad. I hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> this fic is based on the events of the MadHouse Community and the Ender Eye AU by samijen

Ryan hummed as he made his way through town. The people have gotten used to him just casually taking a stroll among them. There were still a few citizens who went the shell shock the moment they saw him, but they tended to recover quickly. Those who saw him always knew where he was going. He had been going there for more than a year now. He honestly couldn’t believe a year had passed. Just last summer he was saved by his loyal Vagabonds. To think he would find noble warriors like them unimaginable before. Now, he couldn’t see his kingdom without them.   
As he made his way around the corner to the MadHouse Tavern, he sensed something coming towards him. He quickly moved out of the way to see an arrow stick into the wall behind him. He quickly looked around to see who fired the arrow. There was no one around. He scowled and pulled the arrow out of the wall. It was definitely foreign. None of the arrows made in Deasaich Droch-Rùnach were made like this. He couldn’t really couldn’t pin point where it was from. He’d have to have someone look into it for him.

Good thing he knew the perfect people to help. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

Fallz groaned in frustration with Dmitri and King as the arrow Ryan brought in mocked them. Given that two of them were weapon masters and one had just finished university, the ruler thought they could figure out where this arrow came from. Sadly, none of them could identify it. Dmitri sighed in defeat. 

“Sorry Ryan. I’ve seen arrows from many different kingdoms, but none of those arrows match with this one,” they said. 

“And I don’t recall seeing this type of work in any of the books I’ve read,” Fallz said before taking a sip of her drink. Ryan chuckled. 

“So much for that university education,” he said. 

“I studied literature!” The other two Vagabonds laughed as Fallz pouted in response. 

“Anyway, given the arrow was clearly aimed at you, do you want us to escort you back to the castle Ryan?” King asked as the laughter died down. Ryan smirked. 

“So you can attempt to stab me in the kidney on the way back again?” 

“I swore I would one day and it is approaching.” Ryan laughed. 

“In all seriousness, I don’t think I’ll need an escort, but a few of you guarding the castle would be grand.” King nodded in agreement. 

“Vix, Layne, and Skulls are out of town, but me, Dmitri, Lotti, and Tats should be enough.” 

“I’d bring Deth and Gater along too; just in case,” Dmitri said getting a drink of their own. Fallz was poking the arrow. 

“This is gonna bug me until the end of time, so I’ll look more into this. My parents’ books might have something.” Ryan nodded. 

“Happy to have you all on the case. Now that the serious business is done, why don’t we have fun like originally planned?” 

The Vagabonds grinned and began to have their usual amount of shenanigans. Ryan couldn’t help the smile on his face. Even during the darkest of times, the Vagabonds managed to bring a smile on everyone’s faces. 

He couldn’t be prouder of them. 

++++++++++++++++++

Dmitri and King stood guard in the hallway leading to Ryan’s bed chambers. It had been a quiet evening so far. Deth and Tats were stationed at the balcony while Gater guarded the moat surrounding the castle. The siren was delighted to spend the night in the water. Lotti was standing guard in the dungeons. Who knew who could sneak in through there. If they tried, they would have to face an axe wielding lightning warrior. The castle was mostly silent. Its ruler was sleeping peacefully. The only noises that could be heard are the occasional yawn or the clinking armor from the knights. The Vagabonds were prepared for a rather boring night. That was until they heard Ryan scream bloody murder. 

Dmitri and King ran into the room to see Ryan holding a bloody arrow in one hand and the other covering his wounded eye. Deth and Tats ran in behind them and gasped in horror. 

“H-How did-” Tats started. 

“We can ask that later. Tats, send your hawk to try to find who did this and get Gater here now! King, go with Deth and follow the bird and gut the asshole who did this!: Dmitri ordered and everyone went into action. 

Deth and King ordered one of the knights to get Lotti so she can join in the search. Gater came running into the room with her hair dripping wet. Sh had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting out of pure shock. She looked to Dmitri. 

“Tats went to join the search. W-What happened?” she asked. 

“I don’t know how, but this arrow snuck pass our defences and struck Ryan in the eye. He pulled it out and there’s currently blood everywhere,” Dmitri explained. Gater nodded. “Gates, we need you to-” 

“You need to help me remove the eye before I start healing. If I leave it in there, it’s going to do more harm than good.” Dmitri nodded and slowly took out their dagger. They looked at Ryan with a sadden face. 

“I’m sorry Ryan, but I have to cut out your eye. I wish I had better tools to do this with, but we need to do this quickly.” Ryan slowly nodded and slowly moved his hand shakily away from the wounded eye. The king subconsciously kept the eye closed, but it wasn’t hard to tell that he was losing a lot of blood. Gater offered him a cloth to stick in his mouth and he gladly took it. He bit heavily into the cloth as he nodded to Dmitri to get to work. 

Dmitri nodded back and forced Ryan to lay back on the bed. They took the dagger and forced Ryan’s eye open with their fingers. They placed the eyeball underneath the eyeball and began to cut whatever nerves and muscles kept that the eye attached to the body. Ryan howled into the cloth and began to struggle against Dmitri. Gater worked on holding him down as best as she could, but she knew the pain is only going to make Ryan fight harder. Dmitri worked as carefully was possible in fear of damaging the king any more than necessary. 

Once the final nerve was cut, Dmitri quickly removed the damaged eye and Gater got to work. A warm blue glow emanated from her hands and Ryan began to calm down. The empty eye socket slowly closed as Gater stopped the bleeding and repaired any seriously damaged tissue. The pain subdued into a dull ache. Ryan knew something was missing from his body, but it was better than the blinding pain from earlier. Dmitri was biting their lip as they watched. 

They couldn’t wait to see the person who did this to their king dead. 

+++++++++++++++++++

Tats’s hawk screeched as it found someone running from the castle with a quiver on their back. Tats growled as she watched the person run through the hawk’s eyes. 

“Found them. They’re running east,” she said cutting the link with her hawk. Deth, King, and Lotti began to run into that direction. Whoever they were chasing was fast. Sadly, they weren’t faster than Tats’s trained hawk. 

“How far?” Deth asked readying his bow. Tats reconnected with her hawk. 

“Four miles; 50 degrees east.” 

Deth adjusted his aim accordingly and muttered an enchantment on the arrow. Once he released the arrow, it sped through the air determined to find its mark. It wasn’t long until they heard a scream as they continued their chase. Deth smirked. 

“Got em,” he said as they moved closer to the sound. As they grew closer to the assailant, King pulled out his sword and placed it at their neck. 

“Assaulting King Ryan of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach results in immediate execution. However, I happen to have a little bit of mercy within me today. You have three seconds to tell us who sent you.” The arrowman remained silent. King signaled Lotti over and the young warrior summoned lightning into her hands. She shocked the attacker and watched as he screamed in agony. She stopped before he died. 

“You have one more chance before I cut off your head.” Their captive coughed out blood before letting out a chuckle. 

“The End grows closer as the Nether arises,” he said before suddenly bursting out into flames. The Vagabonds jumped back and cursed. Tats’s hawk returned to her shoulder. 

“There’s no one else around so that was th only attacker,” she reported. 

“Shit; let’s report to Ryan. He’s going to want to know all of the details along with the others. It’s going to be a long night.” 

The group began to make their way back to the castle. The message from the attacker laid heavy in their minds. It could only be a sign of time to come.

As they walked back to the castle, they didn’t notice as a raven rose from the ashes of the attacker and flew off into the sky. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

All of the Vagabonds arrived at the castle to make sure their king was alright. Ryan was sitting on his throne with bandages wrapped around his wounded eye socket. Gater did her best to make sure the king didn’t feel any intense pain, but there were flashes of pain here and there from last night’s events. The Vagabonds were angry about him being hurt so badly, but they were happy to see he was still alive. 

As King was finishing his explanation of the night’s attack, the doors to the throne room opened. A knight stood in the doorway with three women by his side. The women’s skin were as pale as the moon with hair as dark as night. One had green eyes while the other two had blue and brown. The knight stood at attention nervously. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, my king, but you have visitors from Ahila,” he said. Ryan nodded and signaled the Vagabonds to make way for his guests. Gater and Vix, who had just arrived back this morning, stayed by his side. The woman with the brown eyes smiled as she bowed with her companions. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, King Ryan. We’ve come a long way from Ahila to meet with you,” she said. 

“Though you’ve come at a very tense time, I’m happy to welcome you to my kingdom. May I inquire who you are?” he said. 

“My name is Gloria. These two are my sisters Destiny and Luna, “ she said pointing to green and blue eyes respectively. 

“And what brings you to my kingdom?” Luna walked up with a box covered in ruins. 

“We’ve come as messengers of Ahila to present you with this gift. As you know, Ahila is a kingdom of seers. We thought this may prove useful to you in the coming days.” 

Fallz made her way a little closer to where the guests stood and watched as Luna opened the box. She ended up standing next to Sami, one of the talented artists of the Vagabonds. They both gasped as an Ender Pearl was revealed. 

“We don’t know how this pearl will assist you since we are not seers ourselves, but-” Luna began. 

The pearl began to give off an ominous purple glow. The room grew silent. The pearl began to float out of its box and move towards Ryan. Fire came alive into Vix’s hands as everyone began to pull out their weapons. The room suddenly was filled with a blinding purple light. Everyone shielded their eyes until the light died down. When they regained the ability to see, the pearl was gone. The Vagabonds had their weapons drawn and pointed at the three women. 

“What was that?!” Vix yelled ready to burn them alive. Gloria was smiling. 

“The seers of Ahila are great indeed.” 

“What are you-” 

“Vix, wait,” Ryan suddenly said. The fire sorceress looked over to the ruler and watched him removed the bandages. He opened his eye to reveal the ender pearl in the once empty socket. Vix and Gater took a step back. 

“R-Ryan?” Gater said carefully. 

“I...I can see..” 

“What?!” 

“I can see through this pearl as though it was my own eye.” 

“But that’s-” 

“Someone from our kingdom must have enchanted it to give you sight once again,” Gloria said interrupting Gater. Fallz was watching her carefully. Ryan was smiling. 

“I don’t know if I can thank you enough for this.” The women bowed. 

“It is nothing, your majesty. The Ahila exist to secure a pleasant future for us all.” 

“I must give you a reward to-” 

“Not needed, m- your majesty. Though, we do request that we take up lodging in your castle. We have traveled a long way and would like to rest for a few weeks,” Destiny said.

“My knights will escort you to your rooms.” They bowed again. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” they said and left the room. Fallz noted the smile on their faces as they walked out. Once they were out of the room, she quickly ran up to the throne. 

“Ryan, you need to have that looked at,” she said. Ryan blinked. 

“Why?” 

“Ender Pearls can be really dangerous. Who knows what using it as an eye does?!” Sami said walking up besides her. 

“You two are worrying over nothing. I’ve slayed many an Endermen and the Ender pearls are only used to teleport when thrown.” 

“That’s a known use, but they have yet to be further studied to see what else they can do.” 

“The women have given me no reason to distrust them. Ahila is indeed a kingdom of seers and enchanters. I’ve encountered them before. Though their actions are odd, they have been an asset to many a kingdom.” 

“Ryan...” Fallz said. Ryan sighed. 

“Look, we’re all on edge after the attacks. Why don’t you all go get some rest. It’s been a long two days.” 

All of the Vagabonds hesitated for a moment, but obeyed their king’s request. If Ryan felt fine, they didn’t have a reason to really think anything was wrong. Fallz and Sami, however, did not have the same opinion. They stayed behind a little longer. 

“Ryan, can I see the arrow that struck you?” Fallz asked. Ryan blinked. 

“Why?” 

“I want to see if it matches the arrow before.” 

“Very well.” 

Ryan clapped his hands and sent a servant to get the arrow. When the servant returned, Fallz noticed something immediately. 

“There’s runed on here,” she said. Sami took a closer look and nodded in agreement. 

“I’ve never seen these runes before, but it doesn’t erase the fact the arrow was enchanted. That explains why no one noticed it before it pierced your eye. Besides the runes, it matches the arrow you gave us yesterday,” Fallz reported. Ryan hummed. 

“Look into it. I want to know who’s been trying to have me killed by an arrow.” 

“Of course,” Fallz said and walked out the room with Sami. Once they were far enough away from the throne room, Fallz stopped walking. 

“You had a better look at the box than me. Do these-” she said. 

“Yes. The runes on the arrow match the ones on the box,” Sami said. Fallz cursed. 

“Okay; that’s a bad sign. Have you seen these before?” 

“I remember seeing them somewhere before. I’ll have to go through my things.” 

“I will do the same. I’m just happy I’m not the only one who has a really bad feeling about all of this.” 

Whatever was happening, Fallz and Sami knew they had to stop it. It was going to involve a lot of research, but it was what they needed to do to prevent the absolute worse from happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up- Oh The Places You'll Sneeze


End file.
